


Legacy: Glossary and Reference

by PracticingProductivity



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticingProductivity/pseuds/PracticingProductivity
Summary: Thanks to ToZ canon providing insufficient characters and information, I've had to make up a lot on my own. I'm sharing this to help readers of Legacy keep track of who is who.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The length of a character's description is not a reflection on their importance to the plot lol. It just means I don't really know what else to say or anything more I could say would be a plot spoiler. I will also be posting a Hyland family tree at some point.

**Bartlow, Chancellor**

Not an OC. Deceased from start. Alisha's uncle who tried to kill Sorey and had Alisha detained to blackmail Sorey into fighting for Hyland in the Basin Skirmish.

 

**Belle, Chancellor**

Introduced: ch3. Brown hair, brown eyes. Mid-to-late forties.

 

**Cameron, Chancellor**

Introduced: ch3. Black hair, brown eyes. Fifties.

 

**Devon, Chancellor**

Introduced: ch3. Grey hair, grey eyes. Early sixties.

 

**Edith, Queen Consort**

Introduced: ch2. Widow of late king of Hyland. Biological mother of Reynold.

 

**Everette**

Introduced: ch2. Servant in Edith's household. Grey hair, grey eyes, grey beard.

 

**Ferris, Chancellor**

Introduced: ch3. Red hair, blue eyes. Early forties.

 

**Guerron, Prince**

Introduced: ch2. Eldest son of the late king. Left on an expedition years ago and no one has heard of him since. Officially declared missing-in-action.

 

**Halbridge, Chancellor**

Introduced: ch3. Black hair, green eyes. Late forties.

 

**Hilda**

Introduced: ch2. Bronze hair, brown eyes. Head steward of Edith's estate near Marlind.

 

**Jerry**

Introduced: ch2. Grieving father of a soldier who died in the skirmish. Turned to drink for comfort.

 

**Mathia, (former) Chancellor**

Not an OC. Formerly Hyland's Military Chancellor, but has since retired. He has short grey hair. Part of Bartlow's dinner party where they tried to poison Sorey.

 

**Paul**

Introduced: ch2. Friend of Jerry. Disapproved of Jerry's drinking habit and making a scene.

 

**Petrah, Chancellor**

Introduced: ch3. Blond hair, blue eyes. Mid-thirties.

 

**Reynold, Prince**

Introduced: ch2. Son of late king. Next in line to Hyland's throne, but too young to ascend.

 

**Roderick, Chancellor**

Introduced: ch3. Light brown hair, hazel eyes. Early forties.

 

**Simon, Professor**

Not an OC. Referred to as Administrator of Law in canon. He's bald and has a beak-like nose. Was part of Bartlow's dinner party when they tried to poison Sorey.

 

**Terrance/Terry**

Introduced: ch2. Bronze hair, hazel eyes. Hilda's son. He is also a steward in Edith's estate.


End file.
